286 Drabbles
by Teh-Drabbler
Summary: Anthology of 286 Oneshots. Nuts, PostCloset Scene, Persistance, Full Circle, and Consideration
1. Nuts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**Nuts**

"So who you takin' to the dance this time?"

Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. shrugged at Wally. "I think I'll go stag."

Wally raised an eyebrow at him. "What? No girl of the week."

"Nope. I'm flying solo these days." A quick glance at his watch told Hoagie he didn't have much time to get his books and get to class. "I'll see you at lunch," he said, heading down the hall to his locker.

It wasn't exactly a lie, Hoagie told himself. There were plenty of girls who'd be happy to go to the dance with him, should he ask. But to tell the truth, he was sick of it. Playing the field no longer held any appeal. He used to bounce from girl to girl whenever he got bored. Now he was bored even with new girls. Frowning at his shoes, he kept walking down the hall.

And right into Numbuh 86, who was exiting a conference room.

"Watch were yer going!" the redhead snarled.

Hoagie raised his hands and stepped back. "Sorry, Fanny." He grinned unapologetically.

One of the junior executives pushed his wire-frame glasses back into place. "That's _Miss Boss_ to y--"

"Ferget it, Albert," Fanny barked. "It'll only encourage him."

"Yes, Miss Boss." The sycophant scurried after Fanny as she swept passed. Hoagie turned to watch her leave, admiring the unintentional sway of her hips, packed nicely into a dark green skirt suit.

He shook his head at himself and opened his locker. The magnetic mirror hanging inside made a face at him. _I need to get my head checked_, he thought. _Only a complete nut would have more fun fighting with Fanny Fulbright than making out with any of the numerous girls listed in his phone book. Right?_

_Right._

Hoagie sighed at his reflection. "At least you've admitted you're nuts."


	2. PostCloset Scene

I haven't posted anything for a while, so here's a drabble.

* * *

The KND janitors apologized repeatedly as they unlocked the door."I never understood why we have automatic locks on the broom closets, anyway," one said, releasing the two operatives who had been stuck inside for the better part of an hour.

Numbuh 86 squeezed out of the cramped space first, taking a minute to straighten her sweater. Numbuh 2 followed while the janitors offered possible reasons for such an unnecessary security precaution. Their bantering was cut short when Fanny turned and slapped Hoagie smartly across his face before heading for her office, leaving Hoagie to yell after her, "I swear, it was just a screwdriver!"


	3. Persistance

I feel drabbly today. Go me!

* * *

**Persistance**

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Fanny wasn't sure how much longer she could keep up her striding pace, but if she stopped, he would try to get her to _talk_, like he'd been doing all day.

"We need to talk," Hoagie insisted, keeping up easily.

"And for the fifty-buhmillionth time, we _don't_."

She stopped and turn to glare at him, certain her most harsh look would cow him into obediance. But he had developed an unexpected backbone, and stood his ground. "There is nothing to talk about." Fanny turned away again, ending the converstaion.

But Hoagie wasn't ready to let it go. "You kissed me, Fanny."

She stopped in her tracks. Unwilling to confirm the statement, but unable to deny it. "That was… a momentary aberation," she explained. "It didn't mean anything."

"Yes, it did."

"What?!" Fanny turned on him again. "Of all the conceited—"

"You wouldn't be avoiding me like this if you didn't feel anything."

Fanny clentched her fists. He was _so_ certain, was he? Acting like he knew what was going on when she didn't know herself, huh? Putting on that fake face so he would look so pleading and desperate and determined? Well, she wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time. She was through taking chances on guys. And if she had forgotten that for a moment, that's one moment they'd both have to pretend never happened.

"Just forget about it, _Ho_agie," she ordered, saying his name in that mocking tone she had prefected long ago.

Hoagie's eyebrows came together. "I'm not going to."

She glared back. "You had better." With that vague threat, she turned and walked away. Only this time, he didn't follow her.


	4. Full Circle

**Full Circle**

Hoagie whistled his way down the hall to his class. As always, his gaze fell upon the numerous girls scattered throughout the school, admiring but uninterested. He was, to quote himself, "between crushes". His previous interest in some girl or another had faded once again, as it had with all other girls he liked at some point.

Which just meant he wanted Fanny again.

Like a dog chasing its own tail, he always came back to her. Ever since kindergarten when he had first fallen in love with a girl, that girl had been the cute redhead with freckles, always playing Doctor with the toys. They grew apart when first grade started, and had gone their separate ways: she joined the Kids Next Door, and he joined the Safety Patrol. They didn't cross paths much, but he had noticed a change each time. She grew harder, colder, and meaner each time they met until finally he had joined the Kids Next Door, and her hatred of boys was legendary.

Though those years, he developed crushes on other girls: Cree, Numbuh 10, various girls in school, or those he just noticed at the mall or Lime Ricky's. Crushes that passed as time went on, leaving him once again in love with the KND's resident harpy.

But it, too, would pass eventually, and he would find another girl. One more approachable. Someone he could pursue without risk of bodily harm. One who might be able to break his heart, but one he could get over.

And once he did, he'd be brought full circle. Right back to Fanny.


	5. Consideration

"…should block most mind-control waves. And the best part is that it's slim enough to fit inside a hat or a headband." Numbuh 2 demonstrated by slipping the slim metal strip beneath his hat.

Numbuh 362 examined a second sample critically. "Numbuh 383, how do the plans look?"

Sector M's 2x4 technician lowered the blueprints. "The materials are pretty basic. Every 2x4 specialist should be able to make these with no problems."

362 turned to her Communications Officer. "Numbuh 65.3, I want these plans sent to every tree house via Ultra Super Secret Post, ASA-Now."

As the operatives dispersed to fulfill orders or return to their usual routine, 362 patted Numbuh 2's shoulder. "I think you've managed to outdo yourself."

Hoagie waved away the compliment with false modesty. "Aw, it's just something I threw together."

"Hmph."

Rachel glared briefly at Numbuh 86, who hadn't yet returned to her duties, then returned her attention to Numbuh 2. "Still, this is impressive, even for you." She punctuated this by elbowing Numbuh 86 with slightly more force than necessary.

Numbuh 86 moved a few paces away from the Supreme Leader, probably to avoid another attack, and crossed her arms sulkily. After another hard look from her superior, she reluctantly muttered, "Not bad" and walked away.

Numbuh 2 glared indignantly after her, his pride stinging despite the generous praise from everyone else. _"Not bad?" This technology can block all mind controlling waves known to Adults, and a few they haven't figured out yet. It has the potential to block Delightfulization. That's a whole lot better than _not bad.

Rachel seemed to know what he was thinking. "Don't let her get to you. She doesn't hate you as much as she pretends to."

"She couldn't," he responded bitterly. "I'm still breathing."

She smiled wryly. "I'm serious. She actually respects you quite a bit. Or your technology skills, anyway. She actually wanted you for the Decommissioning Squad a while ago."

This caught his attention. The Decommissioning Squad was an elite force in the Kids Next Door. A special operations unit made of the best, most unified operatives in the organization. To even be considered was an honor. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Rachel said, shaking her head to emphasize the statement. "She never said anything, but submitted the paperwork for your transfer. I… guessed you wouldn't want to leave your sector, so didn't bother putting it through," she admitted sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Hoagie's response was true, but distracted. Numbuh 86 had wanted _him_ on the Decommissioning Squad, even starting the transfer protocol herself.

He came out of his reverie when he noticed 362 giving him an odd look. "Uh," he snatched up his plans and prototypes. "I'd better get back to the tree house."

"Okay. Bye." She wore that knowing look long after he left for the docking bay.


End file.
